Kamen Rider Eternal Redemption
by SilverEclipse66
Summary: The story of the second man to hold the title of Eternal, Ryo Shiba find himself a part of a five way war for the second set of T2 Memories, with the one group who has them all holding the fate of Futo in his hands. Can he redeem the name of Eternal?
1. S 1

I sneaked through the hallway of the building. A gun was attached to my belt, though I doubted it'd be of any help if something came up. On the other side was a small box. What was in it? You'll see in a bit. As I walked I examined the walls of the building. They were dark, almost black and looked to be metallic. You might be asking what I'd be doing here. Well, I'm a sort of thief. Kinda. I work for a company that has me obtain certain artifacts. I came up to a large silver door. The huge double doors had an electronic lock on them. It was made to keep out anyone who wasn't supposed to be there. It required a password, fingerprint scan, and a voice command. How did I get in? Naturally I broke the lock off by pistol whipping it.

Once the lock was broken I pushed open the double doors, allowing me to see my prize. A pedestal stood in the central part of the room. A laser grid surrounded a covered object. I approached the grid when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a group of masked goons behind me. "Of course" I said.

All but the one in front took out flash drives. They stabbed them into the side of their necks. Or, that's what it looked like. These were all black with skeletal designs, kind of organic. They were actually putting them in ports on their necks. A voice called out "Masquerade" in a thick Japanese accent.

They gained suits as well as their faces and hands becoming skeletal. Let me explain. The flash drives are called "Gaia Memories." The voice is called the Gaia Whisper, calling out the names of the Memories. It's the same voice and accent each time. No one knows who the voice is. By inserting Gaia Memories into a port on your body you can become a Dopant.

The front most guard held out his own Memory, a white one, and put it into his palm. This time it called out "Mirror." The Mirror Dopant looked like a being covered in living mirrors. It was humanoid and reflected everything around it.

"Well, I guess I should change myself then" I said, reaching for the box on my side. I opened the box and saw three differently color memories in it. These ones were different. First of all, these did look more mechanical. The three had a speaker on them and a streamlined look. These were considered "refined". In the box there was a blue one called Ocean and a green one called Cyclone. I pulled out a gunmetal colored one and held it up. I put the box on my side and grabbed a belt buckle from behind my back.

I placed it on my waist, forming a belt. The buckle was a slot pointing straight up, attached to a kind of pivot. This is one of two types of Driver. Lost Drivers can hold one memory at a time, but use its full strength. The significantly rarer Double Driver feature two memory slots that can be used to give the user power over both. Drivers are an alternate way to become a Dopant with an unrefined Memory, but with a refined one however.

I tossed the gunmetal Memory into the air and caught it. I pressed the button on it and it announced "Eternal". I slammed it into the slot and put my hand on it, ready to move it. "Henshin" I said, moving the slot to where it was at an angle. Lightning shot out from the buckle with the E symbol from the Eternal Memory being made of light and spinning. "Eternal" declared the Gaia Whisper. A hip hop music sting played as the belt did its job and created a suit of armor. Well to be precise it turns me into another form. The form resembles armor but I pretty much am the armor.

The lightning came around my body and created the familiar form. It was white with an E motif. A triple pronged crest grew from my helmet. My eyes were replaced by a pair of circular yellow lenses acting as the eyes. A black cloak or cape, something along those lines, obscured the armor. Blue flame patterns were at the wrists. A pair of black bandoleers was around my chest in a vertical manner as well as one around my left leg. The Cyclone and Ocean Memories appeared in two of the spots automatically. Not next to each other, just where they are supposed to go. Altogether there were twenty five slots on the bandoleers. The transformation finished and I put my hand on my belt. I fingered a combat knife holstered there, called the Eternal Edge.

The Mirror Dopant looked in horror as he realized who I was. "Kamen Rider?" he said in surprise.

"Who else?" I said as I drew the Eternal Edge.

The Mirror Dopant signaled for the Masquerades to attack. They all charged at me. There were about ten Masquerades, which was normal. The Masquerade Dopants were usually easy to defeat as the Memory is mass produced and, sad to say, weak. One came at me with I stab of a knife but I side stepped and made a killing blow on the Masquerade. And this is why these are weak: instead of the Memories breaking upon a lethal blow and taking all the force, sparing the user, these poor men just die sadly. I cut through another one as he tried to stab me from behind. Four of them came at me as a group, attacking from all sides. I pushed the Cyclone Memory, pushing it into the slot and activating the Memory. Only, in a different way. The Cyclone Memory glowed a bit, with the Gaia Whisper calling "Cyclone! Maximum Drive!"

I need to take a bit to explain Maximum Drives and Slots. Refined Memories can perform 'Memory Break' techniques. In non-Masquerade Dopants, this is how you defeat them. These are activated by putting them in Maximum Slots, which takes the Memories power and focuses it either into the user or a weapon. Every slot on my bandoleers could act as a Maximum Slot. Also, I had one on the side of my belt for the Eternal Memory and the Eternal Edge had one.

"Cyclone Spin Out" I said.

I sheathed my knife for a moment and I spun like a twister. Wind built up around me until I was a tornado. I stuck out my leg out and kicked through these with a roundhouse kick. I love Rider Kicks. I stopped spinning and the overflow of power ceased. While the power boost of the Maximum Drive was over, I still had the power over wind once I finished spinning. I used it to summon up a cutting wind, shooting the powerful wind at the last of the Masquerade Dopants.

The Mirror Dopant watched the ensuing battle, not doing anything until I turned back to him. I silently unsheathed my knife again.

"You just going to stand there and look pretty? Or are you actually going to fight?" I asked.

"Not me, but there is someone for you to fight" the Mirror Dopant said, the mirror image of my armor shining. His body glowed and a chamber in his chest opened up to reveal a portal. I was surprised to find that the thing coming out of the portal was me! A Mirror Eternal to be precise.

"I should have figured. With a power based off of 'mirrors' you can't fight for yourself can you" I said "you just create a duplicate and hope you don't have to get your hands dirty."

Mirror Eternal had silver, reflective armor. I blocked his knife with my own, then going in for a slash. However, every time one of us tried to strike the other knew the others way of thinking. Thinking quickly, I removed the Ocean Memory from its slot and put it in the slot on the Eternal Edge.

"Ocean! Maximum Drive!"

Water was created and surrounded my knife. "Ocean Tide."

Blue energy gathered on the blade of the Edge, creating a glowing blade. As I moved my weapon through the water the water followed it as I slashed through the Mirror Eternal. I then looked at the Mirror Dopant as the Ocean Memory deactivated. I removed the Ocean Memory from my knife and put the Memory back in its slot. I then took the Eternal Memory from my buckle and slammed it into the Eternal Edge.

"Eternal! Maximum Drive."

Energy gathered over the Eternal Edge, acting as if it was fire. "Bloody Hell Blade" I said. I swiped the knife once again, this time slashing through the Mirror Dopant. The Mirror Memory ejected immediately, shattering as it flew through the air. The Dopant reverted to human form the second the Memory ejected and the former Dopant fell down unconscious.

"Turn off the laser grid won't you?" I said to him, my weapon sheathed.

He was out cold I noticed, but a remote was sticking out of his pocket. I picked it up and pressed a button. The lasers went away and I smirked. This was one of the easier raids. I walked upto the pedestal and picked up the box, uncovering what was underneath of it. Sitting before me was the refined Zone Memory.

I picked it up and examined it in my hands. I pressed the button on it. As I activated the Zone Memory, the Gaia Whisper called out "Zone." A grid appeared under my feet.

"A6" I said. Instantly I disappear from that spot and appeared in another. "This should be fun" I said in response. I teleported around the room quite a bit before remembering the job. "Later" I said, teleporting out of the building.

I drove through the parking garage a few days later. I was riding my motorcycle, a tradition for Kamen Riders I noticed, through the parking garage. I parked in the spot I was assigned and got off. I put my helmet on the handlebars and waited.

This would be as good a time as any to explain the organization I'm a part of. The Terra Foundation was founded to clean up the remnants of the Museum, the people behind creating and giving out Gaia Memories. Something about evolution and some 'impact'. Anyway, the two previous Kamen Riders, Double and Accel, vanished without a trace one day. The only things left were the Gaia Memories they used, crushed.

The Terra Organization created a duplicate set of the T2 Memories to be used to clean up the streets. However, all but the Eternal Memory was lost. We have been tracking them down. For now we are in possession of the Cyclone, Zone, Ocean, and Eternal Memories. We are based inside of the Gosei Hotel.

I walked into the elevator of the building. As the door closed I pulled out a keycard. When the door was closed I pressed 15. The elevator whirred to life as I ascended into the dormitory.

The doors opened with a ding. I walked through the doors and into the hallway. I turned into the dormitory, stopping at a door. An electronic sign on it read Ryo Shiba, my name. I swiped my keycard through the lock, the door sliding open.

The dorm was small, consisting of a bed, a stand for limited clothing, and a hook that had the jacket worn by members of the Terra Organization hanging on it. A door in the side lead to the washroom. I stepped into the washroom to wash my face. I looked at my reflection, studying it. I had short black hair and brown eyes. I had a prevailing Japanese ancestry, an obvious trait. The bags under my eyes made it hard to tell I was only twenty-one, caused by constant training and night raids. A scar was visible on my right cheek, caused by a fight when I was a child.

As I walked out of the washroom I took my jacket and threw it over my shoulders, putting my arms through the sleeves. I took the Eternal Memory out of my jeans pocket and put it in my jacket pocket. The jacket was black leather with red stripes.

I walked back into the elevator, and this time swiped my keycard through the card reader underneath of the two columns of buttons. A panel slid open to reveal three colored buttons: one red, one blue, and one green. I hit the red button quickly. Red tron lines glowed in the elevator and the display read unknown. The elevator ascended, going to the one of the off limits areas of the building.

The main control room was a massive room filled with supercomputers. The main lighting was bad as always. The bulbs for the main light systems were dying, with the room illuminated via the large computers screens. The back wall had two, one to each side, with a large monitor connected to all of them in the center of the main wall. The center of the room had a raised platform where the boss was sitting and watching the entire room. Said boss was a man in his late forties, early fifties. He was of Asian descent, though that was kinda of obvious given we were ten miles from Tokyo. On a table to his left was an closed briefcase with two Lost Drivers held inside of it. I walked up the stairs onto the platform to join the boss. I continued walking until I was standing beside him at the railing.

"You asked for my presence, Sawada-san?" I said respectfully.

"Eternal. I assume you know about the coming recruit?"

"Yes sir, I was briefed on her."

Sawada nodded. "Good. As you are currently our only rider I would like you to train her." I was surprised at this request. Even if I was the only rider, I was shocked at having to give a recruit his or her field testing when I had only been here for three years myself. Then again it wasn't too much of a surprise.

"I would be honored sir" I replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Good." Sawada replied.

I stood at the gate of the airport, a sign in hand. I was to pick her up and We have branches in Europe and North America, the former being where this recruit is coming from. Recruits join after high school over there. I never understood why, but they do. Anyway, the plane was supposed to be landing at 7:58. I saw a group of people come out of the gate. A good portion of them seemed to be tourists, finally having landed here in Futo after their long trip from Heatrhow.

Out of the gate walked a woman. She looked like she was half asleep, jet lag I figured. She had shoulder length blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were half closed. She was wearing a white tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. She put a paperback book back into her backpack. Then took out a pair of earbuds. She put them and her iPod back into the bag as well before looking around. Her eyes stopped on me. I walked towards her.

"Excuse me, are you Quinn Tyler?" I asked her, making sure to speak English.

"Yeah that's me" she said absent mindedly as she finished putting her backpack back on. "Who's asking?" she said, looking me in the eye.

"Of course. I am Ryo Shiba, of the Terra Organization" I said, introducing myself. "I was sent to pick you up here."

"I get a chauffeur? That's convenient" Quinn said, starting to walk towards the baggage claim. I rushed to catch up to her.

"Actually I'm your partner" I explained. "They send riders out in pairs whenever possible."

"Don't really care" Quinn said, starting to get an excited tone. "So what Memory do I get?"

"Well-"

"I checked into and would love Skull"

"You se-"

"Oh someone's already taken Skull. Alright then how bout Heat?"

"Actuall-" I kept trying to explain that we didn't have all the Memories but Quinn would cut me off every time I spoke.

"Don't tell me your giving me the bloody Queen Memory?" Quinn stopped and turned around, a look of anger in her eyes. "I swear, you hire a woman and then give her the pink one that can only create forcefields? Talk about sexis-"

"Quinn please!" I said trying to calm her down. "If you let me talk I will answer your question."

Quinn calmed down. "Oh sorry. And sorry about the cursing I've not slept in a while."

I nodded. "Its perfectly understandable. As for your Memory we have one chosen, but I am not allowed to tell you. Me and the boss are the only ones who know which one you'll get." I explained.

"Alright" Quinn said as we got to the baggage claim. While we waited for her bag to be brought out she asked "So, what is my Memory."

"You'll find out when I give it to you" I explained.

"Please?" she asked, as she picked up a black bag suitcase from the conveyor belt. She was acting more like a child than an eighteen year old. Though I admit I acted the same way when I asked my mentor about my Memory. I was mad that he didn't tell me right away.

"In good time" I said.

The two of us walked outside towards the company truck I borrowed. Quinn was silent, as if in thought.

I drove her back to the facility. Once there, I showed her to the elevators. Once there I pressed the up button, then dug around in my pocket. Once I found it, I pulled out my wallet and opened it. I took out a 1000 yen bill and handed it to Quinn.

"Get yourself some coffee, on me" I said.

She took the bill and put it in her pocket. "Thanks." The elevator doors opened and we got in. I pressed 16, the women's dormitory. "What's on the sixteenth floor?"

"Women's dorms" I explained. "Not to be rude but you look like hell. Get some rest for today."

Quinn was about to rebut that but then took a big yawn. "Alright." The doors opened up.

I nodded. "Good. Mess is the second floor if you get hungry, and there are vending machines in the halls."

Quinn was about to step out. "What about my key-"

"In the door lock. Just look for you name" I said. "Go rest up." Quinn nodded and walked out of the elevator, the doors closing behind her. Once the doors closed I quickly swiped my keycard through the reader and pressed the red button in one movement. Time to get focused. I took my Eternal Memory out of my pocket. The tron lines once again glowed throughout the elevator. The elevator clicked and I walked upto the platform.

On the table was the briefcase. Sawada turned dialed in a combination of 513 and opened the case, revealing the Lost Drivers. I took the one in the bottom half and held it to my waist. The belt clicked around my waist. I held up the Eternal Memory and slammed it into the slot.

"Henshin!"

"Eternal"

The farmiliar lightning was dispersed from the buckle as my armor formed on me. "Eternity awaits" I said, moving my cape off of my chest. I walked back into the elevator and pressed the blue button, creating a different pattern of tron lines, these ones blue. I ascended a floor higher, this time entering the weapons and tech area. I walked forward and snatched up the three Gaia Memories from the table. I put the Ocean, Cyclone, and Zone into their own slots on my belts.

I snatched up my bike keys from the table as well. My bike had been… upgraded, shall we say. "One last trip up the elevator" I said, turning dramatically. I walked once more into the elevator and pressed the green button. The doors shut quickly and most of the elevator was green tron lines.

The doors opened in a green tunnel like chamber. In front of me was my motorcycle the EverBoilder. EverBoilder is a white Honda DN-01 that has been modified. Again you'll see how. I mounted my bike and revved the engine. I checked the time on a digital clock on the wall. It was 11:24, a good time for a raid if you ask me. The room was devoid of any people in it. Why? It's not a room.

I gunned the engine and started driving through the tunnel, picking up speed. After gaining enough I went down a steep incline. A part of the outside of the tunnel, which meant the outside of the building, opened up and revealed a ramp to launch my bike and me into the air. I gunned the throttle and before I knew it there was nothing underneath of my tires. I pressed a button on the throttle and the wheels turn spokes down and a pair of thrusters extended. Small wings folded out from the cowl and the back, turning EverBoilder into a minijet.

I arrived at my destination within about twenty minutes. I could see a museum underneath of me. I hovered EverBoilder then flipped the switch back to its bike form, it dropping the few inches it had in altitude. I dismounted and looked around. I walked towards the door from the roof. Nothing seemed too wrong. And then it turned out I was wrong. I heard a loud machine behind the door. I instantly jumped aside.

It was a good thing that I did too. A large flying drill burst through the door, turning it into splinters. Said drill started circling me until it stopped and turned into a humanoid figure with drills for hands. "The Drill Dopant I assume" I said.

"You'd assume correct" he said. He then lunged at me, drill forward. I blocked it with my knife, only for the Drill Dopant to make a jab at me with the other. I ducked and rolled back, holding up my knife.

The Drill Dopant morphed again into, what else, a drill. As he flew at me I forced the Zone Memory into its Maximum Slot.

"Zone! Maximum Drive!"

"Zone Vortex!"

I disappeared from where I kneeled, just a second from being speared by the Drill. I reappeared at the edge of the roof, staring at him in focus. The Drill Dopant turned and charged at me again, only for me to disappear. I appeared above him and elbowed him back into his humanoid form. Silver energy built around my right fist. I jabbed my fist right into the Drill Dopant, ejecting and breaking his Memory. I turned around and warped in on the other side of the entrance. "I still love to do that" I said as the Zone Memory powered down. I walked into the main room of the museum, looking around for the Memory in question.

Suddenly, a blur cut through me. I turned and looked around for the person. "Guess who?" a voice called. I laughed under my breath as a sword wielding rider walked out. The armor was light blue with crimson lines going across the armor. He had wing like markings on his shoulders. The eyes took the form of a visor where they should have been.

"I was wondering when I'd see you" I said, regaining my composure. "Nasca."

Chapter End


	2. S 2

AN: Please remember that from this point on every Gaia Memory is important to the plot, and I'm taking an Ohz approach to who has what Memory. I will include a Count The Memories sequence. Also this story doesn't have a set schedule yet, and this chapter is shorter. That said, let's begin.

I stood tall, keeping visor to visor contact with our other arrival. I kept a firm hand on the Eternal Edge, holding it up defensively. Kamen Rider Nasca stood, his sword shouldered. "I heard the she bang you had upstairs. I must say you've been getting better Mr. Shiba" he said, tauntingly.

We at the Terra Organization aren't the only people trying to get a hold of the T2s. There are quite a few groups actually. In this case the group in question is the Rhea Corporation. On the surface they are your standard Apple clone. Under the surface they are arms dealers, mainly focused on military supplies. That is until about a year ago. Then they saw the potential that Gaia Memories had and they decided to do a bit of dabbling.

The two of us stood off, weapons at the ready. "So I assume that drill up there was your new lackey. I must say I didn't think you were the kind of person to use a Drill Dopant Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki chuckled, as if it was a joke. "The Dopant that attacked you was merely a guard. My team hasn't been assigned yet after some man in a fedora shot up my last team."

"So you've got the Memory then" I said, the sting of the bitter realization hitting me. Braggingly, he held up the Luna Memory. "Of course" I said.

"Well you got here a bit too late" Ryuzaki said braggingly. He started laughing and I took my chance. I ran at Ryuzaki and stabbed at him with the Eternal Edge. Ryuzaki swiped his sword and knocked the knife out of my hand. He elbowed me in the gut. While he did that I snatched the Joker Memory from a slot on the side of Ryuzaki's belt. I kicked Nasca aside, him dropping the Luna Memory.

I went for the Luna Memory, but as I did he removed the Ocean Memory from my bandoleer. I picked up the Luna Memory and put it in my bandoleer, along with the Joker Memory. I then picked up my knife and took out the Zone Memory.

I prepared to slot it in to the knife but Ryuzaki blasted me with a jet of water. I got knocked against the wall, dropping the Eternal Edge and Zone Memory in the process. Ryuzaki caused the water to drag both to him. He picked up the Zone Memory and crushed the Eternal Edge under his foot. He laughed and teleported away.

(The following is in third person so as to follow Ryuzaki for a moment. This will not last long.)

Ryuzaki appeared in the alley behind the facility, near his bike. 'All in all a good job' he thought to himself. As he walked over to a black and blue Honda Black Shadow, a bolt of red lightning flew by his head. He turned to see a white Kamen Rider. 'I guess Shiba's up' Ryuzaki thought to himself. However, as the rider approached it turned out to be someone different. He had no cape and no bandoleers, instead having silver and red markings across its body.

"Who the?" Ryuzaki asked in confusion. He noticed the symbol on the Memory in his Driver. A W. "Weather, of course" Weather created a twister and sent it at Nasca. The twister sucked up Ryuzaki and threw him aside, taking the Zone Memory in the process.

I walked up the stairs, my suit/body drenched in salt water. I walked up the stairs back onto the roof. Do I classify tonight as a failure or a success. After thinking about it for a few minutes I just decided on success: I got the Luna Memory after all. Then again I lost both the Ocean and Zone Memories and my weapon is destroyed.

I walked back upto EverBoilder, mounting it. I got my bike onto the road from the roof and trust me that's harder to do safely than you can imagine. I drove through the freeway, alone with my thoughts. That is until a red blur passed by.

I stopped dead as I saw it. The blur looked like a motorcycle. Yet strangely familiar for a reason couldn't place. I then realized who it was. "Accel?" I drove to the vicinity of the Hotel, when I saw the blur again. It was Accel's bike form. Then I saw Gunner A drive into view, weapon primed.

Gunner A fired its cannon at me, missing by a hair. At that point I realized that I was wearing the armor of Eternal. And if Accel had regained his Memory after he fought against the previous Eternal, then this isn't looking good. Accel linked upto Gunner A and became the AccelGunner. He opened fire with his machine gun. I drove trying to get away from him, driving towards a secret passage.

A blast from the main cannon knocked me off of the road. Accel disconnected from his tank and walked towards me. I was laying on the ground. He grabbed the Cyclone Memory from my bandoleer. "Repent, and you shall be saved" Accel said as I began to lose conscienceless. I saw him and Gunner A drive off.

I was within sight of the Gosei and could see it. I stood up and tried to walk towards it, taking off my Driver to lose the extra weight. I walked upto the front doors, passing out as I walked through.

I awoke with pain coursing through my body. I was in the medical ward, laying in a bed. I moved hand across my chest, feeling bandages across it. Quinn was sitting in a chair, asleep with a book next to her. "Quinn?" I asked. She woke up and saw me.

"Ryo? You're awake!" Quinn said with surprise and sympathy. I tried to sit up, wincing from my wounds. "How bad does it hurt?" she asked, helping me to sit up.

"Not too bad" I said. "Well, when you consider I was nearly shot by a tank" I said sarcastically.

"A tank?" Quinn asked.

"Someone's got Accel and the equipment" I explained. "And I got attacked by him. As well as Rhea's Kamen Rider, Nasca. I got Luna but lost my weapon. And Cyclone and Ocean."

"Well, at least you made it back" Quinn said, somewhat nervously. She walked towards the door to leave the infirmary. "I'm gonna get you something to eat." She then turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Quinn, I have a question for you." Quinn turned around to look me in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "Yes. I know its dangerous, and I know I could die but I don't care. One minute I'm just a normal girl in Texas, the next I'm flying from Houston, to the Empire State, to London, to Paris, and then back to London. I can't wait to help protect the world."

I chuckled. Quinn turned to leave and I tossed the Joker Memory to her. Quinn caught the Memory and looked at it. "The Joker Memory? Alright" she said, hiding enthusiasm.

Well, after my wounds healed up I was ready to get back to the job. I walked into the elevator, Quinn next to me. The crimson tron lines were once again the only light in the elevator. The door slid open revealing the control room.

"Time to start your training" I said.

Memory Count

Terra Organization: Eternal, Joker, Luna

Rhea Corporation: Nasca, Ocean

?: Weather, Zone

?: Accel, Cyclone

Fifth Organization: An unknown number of memories

[b][i]Next Time: Ryo and Quinn meet the third member of their team, Mackenzie Ellis and take on a cover to investigate. Meanwhile, Yellowjacket makes its move.[/i][/b]


End file.
